


A Rebel's Crush

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Paige are crushing on each other and both innocent flirt with each while neither admitting their true feelings. What happens when Seth and Paige are put into a on screen couple and onscreen translates into off screen. **Drama and jealously will ensue!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WWE superstars had arrived in Tampa ready to perform at the house show scheduled down for tonight and had arrived at the hotel after a morning of promotions.

"I'm gonna dump my things and then go hit a workout, you guys coming?" Asked Seth to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.

"Nah man, just gonna rest before the show tonight." Said Ambrose.

"What about you man?" He asked Roman.

Roman rang his hands through his hair. "Yeah sure man, why not?" He said when they heard Paige's English accented voice.

"Did you guys say you're going for a workout?" She asked as she walked over to them. "Do you think I could get lift with you?

Roman smiled as he knew that they were both crushing on each other and decided to play a little match maker.

"Yeah, sure, were heading their now, just going to drop our things and we're going."

"Alright, well meet here in the lobby in say 10 minutes."

"Sure sounds great" Smiled Roman as they both watched Paige headed off towards the lifts. He watched as Seth couldn't take his eyes off the raven haired beauty.

"You couldn't be more obvious, could you" Chuckled Roman.

"What are you talking about?" Snapped Seth

"Paige and the fact that you're crushing on her and you won't do anything about it."

Seth did his best, trying not to give away the fact that Roman was right. "You've got it all wrong bro."

"Really?" He said

Seth nodded. "Yeah"

"If I've got it all wrong, then why couldn't you stop staring at her ass when she walked away just now?"

Seth opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.

"Yeah, exactly." Chuckled Roman as they headed up in the lifts to their rooms.

Cut to the gym

Seth was a big of fan of CrossFit and had taken Roman and Paige to a local box he liked to visit when he was in Tampa.

"Seth! Good to see you again man. What's been happening?" Said Mick, one of the coaches.

"Not much man just in Tampa for the house show thought I'd get a workout in before tonight."

"I see you bought friends" He said indicating to Roman and Paige who were standing behind him.

"Yeah sorry, this is Roman and Paige." He said as he made the introduction

"Cool man, so uh class is about to start you guys just wanna jump in or?" Asked Mick.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Said Paige as Mick grabbed everyone's attention as Seth, Roman and Paige stood at the back and listened.

"Alright Guys listen up our WOD for today is Cindy with a Twist. Still gonna be a 20 minute AMRAP, but here's the deal alright you start with 1 clean and jerk at 95 pounds for women, 135 pounds for guy then 1 clean and jerk and 1 round of Cindy, then 2 clean and jerks and 1 round of Cindy and so on and so forth until the 20 minutes is up.

"Everyone good?" He asked as the group nodded. "Good 400m run, when you get back, stretch, do what you have to do, grab your bar and bumpers and find a space near the pull up bars, we start in 10 minutes." He said as they headed off out of the doors.

2 minutes later everyone was back inside and stretching and warming up their joints for the workout that was coming.

"You ever done pull ups before?" Asked Seth.

"Yeah a couple, but ah I think I might need to use the bands, well unless you want help me?" She smirked.

"Any excuse to have my hands on your body eh?" He teased.

Paige smiled. "Like you don't enjoy it!" She laughed.

"Oi Rollins, stop flirting and let's get some work done." Said Mick as Seth went red as Roman chuckled.

"Alright, time to go to work, in 10 seconds.

"You ready?" Seth asked as he removed his shirt and threw it to the side as he smirked with his hands covered in chalk.

Paige simply smirked back at him while admiring his physique, looked across at Seth as he stood in front of his barbell "Ready." She whispered as smiled, hearing Seth chuckle in the background.

"In 3….2…..1…..GO!" Said Mick as the box came alive with movements.

Seth who had be crossfitting for longer, grabbed the bar and jerked it over his head and was first to the pull up bars.

As they progressed through the workout Paige had always noticed Seth, but there was something different about him. His rippled body and long wavy hair dripping with sweaty, his heavy breathing.

"God he looks sexy." She thought.

"Enjoying yourself?" He said as he came walked passed her, smiling and breathing hard.

"What!" She exclaimed, hoping he hadn't seen her staring at him.

"I asked if you're enjoying yourself." He said as he walked over to the pull up as she followed soon after. She watched as he finished his 5 pull ups and dropped down next to her.

"Well are you?" He said as he inhaled sharply as he put his hands on his head opening his lungs and showing off his torso.

Paige turned, well the views not bad." She smirked.

Seth smiled and leant against the pull up racking and looked down into her eyes. "Yeah well, maybe you should look a little closer to home." He said as he smirked before walking away.

Paige turned admiring Seth from the back as he walked away and smiled before getting back to her pull ups.

Soon enough the end of the work out had arrived 3…2…1….Time!" Yelled Mick as everyone collapsed as where they were as Paige was trying to unhook herself from the bands when she felt a set of wrap around her from behind.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he felt his breath on her skin.

"No, no..I'm right." She said as the band flicked out of her feet as she stumbled backwards into his arms as they fell to floor

"Whoa! You okay?" He said as they laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." She said. "Are you alright? I practically squashed you."

"Seriously Paige, you're as light as feather, besides it's not like you landed onto of me anyway." He said as Roman stood over them.

"No, no more like you embraced her, yeah definitely embrace." He chuckled.

"The least you can do is help me up." She scolded at Roman.

"What and ruin the loving embrace you two have got going on." He smirked as he held out his hand for her.

"What about me?" Said Seth as he lay on the floor.

"Sorry man too big, too ugly." Chuckled Roman as Paige laughed.

At the end of the class they took a few photos with fans and headed back to the hotel.

"Thanks for the workout!" She smiled as she headed off as Roman and Seth grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car.

Roman stared at Seth.

"What!?" He asked.

"Nothing just you say you don't flirt Paige and from what I saw today well that's definitely not the case"

"I don't flirt with the Paige." He said knowing full well he did.

"Whatever man, but just so you know she flirts with you to." He said as he smiled and walked off.

"Wait! What?!" Said Seth as he took off after the Samoan Giant.


	2. Pairings & Victories

The superstars had begun to arrive at the arena ahead of tonight's show when one of Natalya walked over to Paige who was having the final touches of her make up applied to her.

"Nattie! What's going on?"

"Hey Paige. Just getting ready for some tag team action tonight. Hunter and Carano are looking for you."

"Did they say why?" She asked as she let herself down from the chair.

Natalya shook her head. "No, why? Did you do something wrong?" She asked.

Paige smiled and laughed. "Always." She said as she headed off towards the Hunters eventual finding it and stepping inside.

"You wanted to see me?" She said slowly and spied Seth also standing in the office.

"Right well best to get right to it." Said Carano.

"The fans love to hate both you, you're the ultimate rebel couple, you guys have real chemistry, have done since NXT and we want to play on that, which is why we've decided to put you two into a romantic storyline.

"Wait you what?" Exclaimed Paige.

"You and Seth…Romantic Pairing. Onscreen of course." Smirked Hunter.

"Paige you'll have your match with Nikki Bella tonight, which you're down to win, as you celebrate in the ring. Seth your music will hit and you'll make your way down to the ring and after verbal which I'll leave you two to sort out and then you'll kiss her."

"You want me to kiss her…" Said Seth surprised.

"Yeah, then you two will become the new power couple in the WWE. Paige you'll capture the WWE Womens Title and Seth you'll take back your championship.

"You two better sort a few things out. Not long til you're on Paige." Said Hunter

"Yeah." Whispered Paige

"Come on we better sort a few things out before the segment." Said Seth as he exited the room with Paige in tow.

"Come on we can go in here" Said Seth after they had been walking for a while.

"So."

"So…"

"Love storyline huh." Said Seth

"Yeah….kind of strange huh…" She said.

"Why is this so awkward? It's not like we don't know each other, it's not like we're not friends or anything…we actually like each other…" Said Paige as Seth raised an eyebrow at her last comment.

"So you do like me after all." He teased with a small smile.

"Pratt" She muttered as she smiled softly. "So Rollins uh, what do you plan to say after I win my match."

"You know I figure I'll just wing it see what comes." He said getting up off the bench.

"So you know what you want to say, you just don't want to tell me." She queried.

"Exactly." He smirked as he left the room.

"Here is your winner! Paige!" Came the announcement as her hand was held up high in the sky, but before she could celebrate Seth's music hit and all eyes went to the ramp including Paige's, curious about what he was going to say.

"Paige, Paige, Paige, nice job I mean really. The way you took her apart, you kind of remind me of…well me actually. Female architect…dissecting and breaking down their opponent until they are decimated and well…." Said Seth as he looked at Nikki and chuckled.

"What do you want Rollins you come in here and invade my celebration?" She said after she was handed a microphone.

"No actually." He smiled. "I was impressed with your victory over Nikki Bella and I wanted to help you celebrate." He said as he took a step towards.

"Really well the only way you could aid me in MY celebration Rollins is for you to leave this ring." She said as she took a step towards him. "Or do I have to break down the architect myself." She said as she stared into his eyes.

Seth chuckled as he smiled. "Now, now Paige there's a better way to celebrate your victory."

"Really Rollins? And what might that be." She asked she shot him a look as Seth hand went to her neck as his lips crashed aggressively onto hers as he dropped the microphone with his spare hand and snaked it around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss.

Meanwhile backstage the Superstars and Divas were reacting to what was unfolding on the screens in front of them

"Seth and Paige! No way." Said Alicia.

"I think they'll make a good couple, they've both the anti-authority, kind of rebel thing going on." Said Naomi.

"Judging by the way their kissing, I'd say that's a little more than acting to that kiss." Smiled Brie.

Meanwhile some of the superstars were waiting in a viewing area as they watching what was happening out in the ring.

"Damn man! You think Rollins finally grew a pair and well…did that." Asked Ambrose.

"Nah man, it's probably just decision by creative, but hey maybe it'll spark something off screen too." Said Roman

"I know dude, All I know is I'm sick of all of the flirting. I just want to slap the both of them!" Said Dean as Roman chuckling as Dolph Ziggler came into view.

"Did you see what just happened?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah man we're watching live!" Said Dean as he indicated.

"So real or scripted, you guys have go…" Said Dolph

"Shhhh! Seth's picking up the mike." Said Dean as they watched intensely as Rollins had broken the kiss leaving Paige stunned.

"What's the matter nothing to…?" But before he could finish Paige grabbed the mike a threw it aside as she kissed him with just as much passion as he had done with her the first time leaving superstars, divas and the audience completely shocked.

"Well King, that's certainly one way to celebrate a victory" Came Michael Cole's voice on the commentary as Paige and Seth continued to kiss as their hands roamed over each others bodies.


	3. Interviews & Instagram

After breaking the kiss Seth grabbed Paige's hand and held it up in victory as the crowd roared.

Seth bent down to pick up the mic. "Time to go and celebrate backstage." He said as he smirked as he dropped the mic, grabbed Paige's hand and headed up the ramp and back stage as the cameras followed them as they arrived at Seth's locker room as he bent down to kiss her again before opening the door to his locker room and breaking the kiss as Paige kissed his neck.

"Sorry fellas no cameras allowed." He smiled as his lips found hers and kissed her deeply again as they stumbled into the locker room as Paige screamed playfully, nearly tripping and closed the door behind them.

"Well King that was certainly one way to celebrate! Looks like we have a new power couple in the WWE." Said Michael Cole 

"The crowd really bought it huh." Said Paige as her finger ran over her lips.

"Yeah well probably helps that I'm such a good kisser." He smirked at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Rollins. I think we know who did most of the work." Said Paige.

"Exactly! Me!" Exclaimed Seth as Paige scolded him with her eyes. "Wow if looks could kill Paige." He joked as the door to the locker room opened and Hunter and Carano came through the door.

"Well done. I definitely bought it, the crowd loved it. Great job you two. Now we're gonna have you two accompany each other to ring side for your matches. Enjoy tonight because tomorrow you're gonna have non championship matches against Dean and Sasha." He said as he turned and left the locker room. "Don't forget your going to need to shoot some promo's to promote you two as a new couple. Remember to start pushing each other, on each others social media pages.

Later that night Seth had an interview scheduled with Michael Cole about Paige and his re-claiming of his title.

"Seth, Good to see you." 

"Good to be here Michael."

"Let's talk about tonight, you and Paige."

(Seth smiled) Me and Paige.

"So she wins her match against Nikki Bella is in the ring celebrating and your music hits. Tell me why you chose that moment to come down to that ring and celebrate as you put it." 

Well Michael you see I've known Paige since NXT, we were friends. She is an incredible in- ring talent, just like myself. Then you know Dean, Roman, myself we all moved up to the main roster and we didn't hang out we didn't see each other anymore and then Paige made her debut on the main roster the night after Wrestlemania. The youngest Diva's champion in history, she was absolutely incredible Michael. She wasn't the same person that I knew down in NXT, she was smart, calculating, ferocious, sexy. I mean come on who wouldn't want her." He said as he smiled. "And now she's all mine. We're both going to recapture our titles and rule this house."

"So it's official then you and Paige are definitely a couple." 

"I think that scorching kiss in the ring tells it all don't you Michael." He smiled as Michael laughed. 

"Yes I suppose it does. Now onto the matter of Dean Ambrose and…"

"Dean Ambrose is just minding MY title, just like Sasha Banks is minding Paige's title and have no doubt Michael those titles will be coming back to their rightfully owners, to the two Superstars who are worthy to carry them, to the two Superstars that are the future and face of this company." He said as Michael continued on with the interview as Paige watched on the monitor. 

She pulled out her phone and quickly sent him a text as she watched as Seth reached into his pocket and pull out his phone after it beeped and vibrated. 

He smiled as he read the text as he got up out of the chair. 

"Uh Seth we're not finished." 

"Sorry Cole, got a better offer. See you soon baby." He smiled into the camera as he got up and left. 

"Well sorry about that ladies and gentleman. Looks like our weekly interview has come to an end early."

Not….So….Fast…Michael Cole." Said Dean as he took a seat with his championship in hand. "It's time you talk to a real champion, instead of that wannabe Seth Rollins." 

"Instead of chasing championships, he's gone off chasing tail" 

"Instead of focusing on reclaiming his championship as he put it, he's too busy chasing after Paige. If Seth Rollins thinks he's just going to come in and take MY championship then he's got another coming." He said as he got up and walked off set. 

"Well ladies and gentleman there you have it. Dean Ambrose our champion, calling out Seth Rollins. I'm Michael Cole and we'll see you next time here on the WWE network. 

Meanwhile Seth had headed back to the hotel and was heading up and knocked on Paige's door. She answered a few seconds later.

"Hi" She said as she stepped aside for him to come in.

"Hey, thanks." He said as he stepped inside and she closed the door.

"So listen we should probably talk about all this. How we're going to play it."

"Yeah well first a photo for our Instagrams." She said as Seth looked at her.

"Come on, you heard what Hunter said about social media. Besides they are expecting you to show up here after you better offer." She said as she smirked as she held up her phone and snapped a photo of her and Seth and posted it to Instagram.

"Now to let the crowds go wild." She exclaimed.

Seth smirked as Paige relaxed back on the bed. "So, you said you wanted to talk?" She said as she smirked back at him.


	4. Flirting & Hotel Rooms

Paige's phone began to beep as the comments about her and Rollins began to flood in.

"It's about time Paige and Rollins got together, they are so perfect together"

The anti-diva and the architect, perfect power couple"

"I'd leave an interview to chase after Paige too. Good job wwerollins" 

Paige laughed as she read a few of the comments out to Seth.

"Really loving aren't it aren't they." He commented as Paige laughed.

"What?" He asked as he smiled.

"Someone just hashtagged "#Saige." Must be our new couple name." She smiled as she threw her phone down on the bed.

Seth laughed. "Saige really?" He asked.

"What you think something like #Pollins." Is better?" She quipped.

"No, no you're right. Pollins just sounds weird."He said as they both laughed.

"So do you know what kind of promos were supposed to be doing tomorrow?" He asked as he collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Nah probably just the usual romance promos, you talking me, me talking about you."She said. "You already did talk about me tonight. "What were the words you used, oh yeah, "smart, calculating, ferocious and sexy." She smiled.

"Well it's true; you are all of those things." He said as he groaned.

"Little bit sore there are you Rollins?" She chuckled as he sat up.

"Yeah" He chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair as he felt Paige's hands on his shoulders.

"Uh Paige?" He said. "What are you..."

"Take your shirt off" She said as her hands left his shoulders and turned his head to look at her.

"Wha...what are you..."

"Take your shirt off." She repeated as she watched as Seth hooked onto the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and threw it off to the side as Paige smiled as she looked over Seth's body before she shuffled in behind him and replaced her hands on his shoulders as hands began to massage as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of Paige's hands over his back and shoulders.

There was no doubt that Seth was enjoying the massage he was receiving. He enjoyed her hands massaging him as images of her flashed through her mind, which was interrupted by her voice.

"Enjoying the massage there are you Rollins?" She smirked

"Hey you offered." He said

"Oh I know" She said as she moved closer to him. "I could tell. Those little moans." She teased by his ear as his eyes snapped open as he moved away from Paige who was smirking as he grabbed his shirt putting it back on.

"Come on Rollins, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure if you had your hands on me. I'd be moaning as well." She said as she smirked at him.

Rollins smiled as he ran his hands through his hair before walking over to Paige who was sitting at the edge of the bed and stood over her looking at her and smiled.

"You know that I'd make you moan and scream my name." He said as he looked for a reaction from Paige.

"Why don't you prove it then?" She said tempting him.

Seth smiled as he lent down towards her before stopping and smirked and walking away and headed towards the door.

"Wha! I thought you were going to prove it?" She said as Seth stopped with his hand or the door handle.

"You think I'd let you tempt me into it so easily huh? Uh uh, nah, better to make you wait, the more you wait the more you want."

Paige laughed. "You want to play like that huh, two can play at the game Rollins." She said.

"Bring it on Paige." Said Rollins with a twinkle in his eye as he stepped through the door.

"Tease!" She yelled as the door closed. "Game on Rollins." She whispered.

As Seth headed back to his room he began to replay the events of the night in his head. The touching, the massage, the flirting, the tempting him to sleep with her. I mean was that all about he thought to himself as he continued his walk back to his room he was sharing with Roman. There were no cameras around, there was no reason for her to be flirting with him, but then again there was no reason for him to be flirting with her either. Maybe Roman was right about Paige." He thought as he arrived back at his hotel and found Roman still up waiting for him.

"So how was everything with Paige?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah I saw your interview with Cole."

"Uh yeah, yeah, it was good, just talking about our promos for tomorrow and our matches since we're gonna be ringside for each other's tomorrow, you know important stuff like that."

"Really? That's all you two spoke about? Work?" He asked.

"What else do you think we would talk about?"

"Oh I don't know did you uh take any note of how you spoke about Paige, how I don't know excited, happy you were. I mean your face everything changed when you spoke about her."

"It's called acting Roman. Just because you can't cut a promo to save your life." He chuckled.

"Seth, come on man, what happened?" He said as he stared at him like he was drilling a hole through cement. "I know something happened man. I can see it, so just tell me cause you know I ain't gonna leave you alone when you do." He said as he took a mouthful of water.

Seth took a deep breath. "I don't know alright, we were talking and she posted a photo to Instagram and then I groaned I was sore and she told me to take my shirt off, she gave me a massage, she.."

Roman spluttered. "Wait she what?"

Seth started to explain things, but Roman cut him off.

"No, no I heard you that was a rhetorical question. Okay so, she gave you a massage and then what happened? Did you two uh...you know."

"No, no, nothing like that.."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know there was flirting and she was teasing and you know what I don't even know so I'm gonna go and shower and sleep."

"You're seriously not going to tell me." He yelled

"I already did." He yelled back as he heard the bathroom door close.

"Yeah, no you didn't. Not everything."


	5. Confusion

Seth had done his best to avoid finishing off the conversation from the night before. He got up early and decided to take his mind off what happened last night by heading out to a local box to hit a WOD.

As he walked down through the lobby with his hood up, glasses on and completely stuck in his own world he was surprised when he heard Paige call out his name he looked up as he saw her walking towards him dressed in dark purple tights with a loose grey shirt that hung off her slender from with her hair in a high bun.

"Pai...Paige. Hey...you're up early..."

"Yeah trying to avoid my roommates..."

Seth smiled and chuckled.

"I guess you're doing the same thing huh?" She said as she smiled as Seth simply stared at her. "Yeah I figured now that I can actually move normally again I thought I'd try another Crossfit class and besides I knew you'd be up early to get a workout in since we have promo commitments all day." She said as she smiled. "So can I get a ride with you?" She asked.

Seth nodded as they headed out of the lobby of the hotel.

"So why are you avoiding your roommates?" He asked as they walked to the rental car.

"Same reason you're avoiding yours I'd imagine." She said as she smiled as Seth raised an eyebrow. "Their questioning you about me and you? Whether it's real or just for TV?"

"What did you say?" He asked as his hand stayed on the door handle as he looked across at her.

Paige smiled. "I didn't tell them a thing." She said as she got in the car as Seth chuckled and followed suite as they headed off to the box.

An hour later they were done with their workout as Paige had collapsed on the floor next to a topless Seth as she pulled out her phone from her top and held it away from her and opened her camera and snapped a photo and began to tap her phone and began to record.

"So just finished an early morning sweat session with Seth." She said as she moved the camera to show Seth, smiling and sweating. Paige began to move the camera back but Seth grabbed her to stop her.

"But right now I'm thinking I want a sweat session that's just between me and Paige." He said as he smirked before moving the camera to Paige. "What do you say baby?" Came Seth's voice from behind the camera as Paige smirked as she sat up pulling Seth's lips to hers. Breaking the kiss a few seconds later Seth turned to the camera and smiled. "Looks like I've got some business to take care of." He said chuckled as he let the video record for a few seconds before cutting it off

"You going to post this now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Paige as she grabbed her phone from him.

"What are you going to write?"

"You worried there Rollins?" She smirked.

"Curious, that's all." He said as he wiped himself down and took a seat against the wall next to her, bumping into her on the way down.

"Crossfit session done with wwerollins, now back the hotel for session number 2" she typed before hitting upload.

"Come on then." She said as she got up.

"And where exactly are we going?" He said as joined her.

"Back to the hotel for session number 2." She smirked as she wrapped her hands around him and pulled his shirtless body close to hers as she kissed him.

"Why did you...?" He whispered as they broke the kiss a few moments later, but Paige again silenced him with another kiss.

"Because you are just incredibly sexy." She smirked as she let her eyes roam over him as he smirked.

"Alright you two enough of that!" Came the coaches voice as Seth and Paige chuckled.

"Come on I want to get you back to the hotel." She said as she grabbed his hand as she noticed the camera phones recording them. They grabbed their things and headed out of the box to find some fans waiting for them. They signed a few autographs for them before they headed over to the car as he opened the door for a shocked Paige.

"Uh...thank you." Said a confused Paige as she chuckled as Seth looked at her as his hand came to her neck as he slowly kissed her lips with a softness she had never experienced with him before. She closed her eyes and gave into him as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss as he did. After what felt like 5 minutes they slowly broke apart as they took a few minutes to fully take in what had happened.

"We should get back to the hotel." She said as she jumped in the car as Seth did the same and they began to head back to the hotel.

They had been travelling for about 10 minutes and the kiss that had happened outside the box had been running through her mind.

"Paige, you alright? You're a bit quieter than usual." Said Seth as he continued to drive.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said shooting him a smile.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like it was different, softer, like you cared or something." She said as she tried to gauge his answer.

"Come on Paige, course I care about you, we're friends, I've known you since NXT."

"So there's nothing else, there's no (Paige paused)...feelings."She asked as Seth paused as they arrived back at the hotel.

"I don't..." He said stumbling over his words.

Paige shook her head. "Forget I said anything." She said as she smiled softly before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

"Damn it!" Muttered Seth as he grabbed his bag from the back seat and chased after her, grabbing her arm. "Paige, wait up would you? Just stop for a minute." He said as she turned to face him.

"You didn't let me finish before what I meant to say was.."

"Seth! Paige!" Came Hunter's voice.

"Glad I caught you two. You've been added onto promo duties at the Children's Hospital this morning."

"Be ready to leave in half an hour." Said Hunter before turning and headed out of the hotel.

"We need to talk." Said Seth

"We don't have time, you heard Hunter." She said before she turned and headed off towards the lift as Seth took off after her.

"Can we talk later about what just happened here."

Paige stared at Seth. "Yeah." She said softly as Seth smiled as they stepped in the elevator.

"You know we're going to have to pretend that we're not fighting that you know that everything's normal between us."

Seth turned and smiled. "Come on Paige, we both know you like me." He said as the elevator doors closed.


	6. Friends A Questioning

"You know we are going talk about this later right? I didn't get to say everything I wanted to before..."

"Hunter interrupted?" Finished Paige.

"Right."

"We're gonna be together most of the day we can talk then." He said. "Or we could out get some dinner, we're both off tomorrow."

"You're asking me out on a date?" Asked Paige as the elevator doors opened to her floor as Seth simply smiled as she exited the elevator and headed back to her room to find Emma waiting for her.

"You got an early start this morning" Said Emma in her full blown Australian accent.

"Uh yeah, couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just go and do a workout."

"Right and would that be one of your Crossfit workouts or a "Seth" workout." She smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Just a Crossfit one, check on Instagram if you don't believe me, took a video and everything."

"What you were worried that you need proof."

"Not me, but you definitely." Smiled Paige as Emma chuckled. "Mind if I use the bathroom? Need a shower after that workout this morning.

"Uh yeah sure. I'm done with it. I'm surprised you want it though, thought you wouldn't have minded having the scent of Seth Rollins all over you." She said as she smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she begun to gather her clothes to head into the shower as Emma followed her and lent against the door.

"Yes, yes you do. Come on we all can see it you know and don't tell me it's just kayfabe or whatever. He likes you and you like him."

Paige stood uncomfortably and looked at Emma before looking away as she shifted in her spot as Emma eyeballed her as she smiled.

"Something happened didn't it?!" She asked excitedly as Paige turned quickly and began hanging up her clothes.

"No, no, nothing happened, we just did our workout and came back here, that's all and I really need to shower." She said as she turned back to face Emma who backed out of the doorway with her hands up.

"Alright, if you say so, but just so you know. I'm gonna find out." She said.

"There's nothing to find out!" Exclaimed Paige as she shut the door.

"Sure, sure" She said as she began to walk away.

"Heard that!" Yelled Paige as she smiled and undressed before turning on the water and stepping into the shower as thought of Seth and their kiss took over her mind as the warm water ran over her body.

Meanwhile Seth had arrived back in his room and looked around for signs of Roman. His bed was empty and the door to the bathroom looked open.

"Huh, maybe he's downstairs getting breakfast." He thought to himself knowing Roman as he did he knew the powerhouse could easily demolish plates and plates of food. He took a step towards the bathroom and spotted Roman coming out.

"He...hey..morning.." Said Seth startled.

"Morning, you got an early start, went to see Paige?" Asked Roman

"Uh, I went to get a quick workout in seeing as we've got promos for the most of the day."

"So you and Paige..." He started to say as Seth shot Roman a look. "Yes you and Paige. I saw your Instagram video, well her Instagram video and something else I saw which was pretty interesting too, see if you search you or Paige's name this video comes up.

"Yeah, yeah I know I was there remember."

"Yeah and Paige and I saw the video, you two kissing and calling each other sexy."He said as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay, so..." Said Seth as he grabbed his clothes to go and take a shower.

"Yeah, well there was another video of you and Paige by the car." He said as Seth jerked as he stopped what he was doing as Roman smiled. "You know the one; you were opening the car door for her." He said as he tried to judge Seth's reaction as continued to speak. "Well that kiss was different man; it looked soft, passionate, caring." He said as Seth turned around slowly and looked at his friend.

"What do you what me to say man? I like her okay, you were right." He said as he walked into the bathroom as Roman followed. "Are you finished in here?" He asked as Roman nodded as Seth took off his shirt and threw it off to the side.

"Alright, well she likes you, so what are you gonna do about it." He as slouched against the door frame.

"Do we really have to talk about this right now? I really need to get ready we've got to be downstairs soon and I still need to eat." He said as he turned on the shower.

"You know the longer you avoid telling me, the longer you're stuck here right?" Said a straight faced Roman.

"Look fine we couldn't talk because Hunter interrupted us so I suggested going out to dinner."

"You asked her out? I'm impressed." Smiled Roman.

"I'm glad now do you mind. I really I need to..." He said pointing at the shower.

"Sure, sure, you want me to wait for you?" He asked.

"Nah man. Just make sure to save some breakfast for me. I'll meet you down there." He said.

"Alright man." He said as he closed the door on Seth as he finished undressing as he smiled as he stepped into the shower.

Meanwhile Roman had headed downstairs for breakfast in the dining room and before he had a chance to sit down and start on his breakfast Emma was standing in front of him.

"Morning." He said as he greeted the Australian.

"Morning." She smiled still standing. "Do you mind if I?" She said indicating at the seat as Roman nodded and invited her to sit down.

"So why do I get the feeling that I know why you're here." He said as he took a bite of his meal.

"Come on Roman, Paige isn't say anything, she's avoiding if anything, which means I know something happened.

"What makes you think I know what it is? It's not like Seth tells me everything."

"Yeah, but you're the type of guy that'll keep on digging until you find something out so spill it." He said.

Roman smiled. "I don't know Emma, look I'm sure Paige will talk to you, just give her some time."

Emma stared at Roman. "I know you know something, and if you won't tell me that's alright I'll find out for myself." She said as she grabbed a slice of his toast and got up and walked away as Roman chuckled at the impending drama.


End file.
